This invention relates to a method of providing additional structural support to manufactured housing type structures, specifically to a method for providing a foundation and outside perimeter support to a manufactured housing type structures, strengthening the home against deterioration in an aesthetically pleasing manner while mitigating construction related causes for deteriorating property values.
Manufactured homes started as trailer homes. Trailers were built using the efficiency of a factory assembly line and thus were able to provide low cost housing. Once purchased, the dealer would deliver the trailer to a selected trailer park and set up the trailer for long-term use by removing the wheels and connecting utility lines. Thus, a single trailer could provide a low cost housing option.
Demand for larger spaces led to the manufacture of trailers in 2 or 3 individual pieces. In this way, the individual pieces were small enough to be delivered by semi trucks on ordinary roadways, but could be assembled later to form a residence much larger than a single trailer. These multi-part trailers, also known as double wides, could be larger than site built homes and thus were called mobile homes, and are now known as manufactured homes.
Manufactured housing continues to be the lowest cost new housing in the United States despite significant improvements in product quality and manufacturing. For example, walls in manufactured homes have changed from panel boards to stud and drywall construction. In addition, insulation, heating, and cooling systems are more efficient, comfortable, and reliable. However, in the face of these notable advances, manufactured homes are still assigned a personal property financing status and thus do not enjoy the appreciating appraisal values given to site built properties. In addition, manufactured homes do not qualify for 30 year mortgages and the mortgages they do qualify for have higher interest rates because of their unsuitability as long term collateral.
This unfavorable financing status is due to construction inadequacies which cause manufactured homes to deteriorate. Manufactured homes do not meet the requirements of typical residential building codes and thus are often not considered permanent construction. The siding and roofing materials are generally lighter and do not stand up to the elements as well as site built homes. Also, the flatter pitch roof, which is necessary for shipping purposes, can contribute to leaks and the formation of destructive ice dams. Because these homes are generally lighter and typically not set on foundations, they tend to move with wind and snow loads or internal loads. This movement causes deterioration. Without a foundation, a manufactured home's structure is even subject to deterioration from structural flexing caused by simple foot traffic or moving furniture. As such, the typical manufactured home is not a safe shelter in high winds and tornadoes.
In lieu of a foundation, a manufactured home can be anchored to the ground by screw-in anchor points or other methods to anchor the manufactured home to the ground to help secure and stabilize the manufactured home in high winds, tornadoes or during earthquakes. However, despite anchoring, various internal and external weather loads continue to cause the lightweight materials to move and flex resulting in further deterioration and devaluation. The problem is the anchoring support systems only address the flooring/bottom of the manufactured home, but ignores the need to support the exterior walls and roofing. High winds or tornados can rip or weaken the exterior walls regardless of whether the flooring is secured.
In cold climates, skirting with insulation and heater tapes around the base of a manufactured home is required to retain heat and prevent pipes from freezing. These skirtings are often made of low quality aluminum siding or other thin material that are neither durable nor aesthetically pleasing. Improper installation of heater tapes can cause a fire hazard when fuel pipes freeze and crack. In very cold climates, skirting alone is inadequate and unsightly bails of hay or straw must be piled up around the home's perimeter for additional insulation. Skirting also provides no structural support for the manufactured home and can seem an appealing shelter to small animals, and insects. The prior arts attempts to solve the said skirting problem with cement skirting that can be attached to the outer edge of the manufactured home to add both support and provide a more durable alternative. However, the prior arts still failed to address the support issue of the exterior walls.
The prior art has addressed the idea of building an enclosure around manufactured homes, thus adding to its stability and present the possibility of converting the structure into real property. However, the prior art's methods are overly extravagant and time consuming. In essence the prior arts hybrid homes and mobile enclosures require significant onsite work that defeats the low cost benefit of manufactured homes. Furthermore the prior arts methods expand significantly from the manufactured home and can be a problem for situations where room is limited.
What is herein desired and disclosed is a method of providing stability to manufactured home structures by supporting an existing manufactured home structures with a robust foundation and perimeter supports. The specific novelty of this invention mitigates construction related inadequacies in manufactured homes which cause deterioration and depreciation. The method herein is neither time nor labor intensive and facilitates an inexpensive alternative to the prior arts. What results is a type of manufactured home of sufficient structure to qualify for a typical 30 year mortgage because it will appreciate, rather than depreciate, in value.